


You Remind Me of the Babe

by JeanBoulet



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Goblin King!Harry, Kidnapped!Eggsy, Labyrinth AU, M/M, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanBoulet/pseuds/JeanBoulet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve fought my way to your castle, beyond the Goblin City, to take back my baby boy, you manky git!”</p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p>Or, that Labyrinth AU where Michelle wishes 7-year-old Eggsy away. But when she realizes her mistake and fights to get him back, the Goblin King doesn't quite want to let him go.</p>
<p>Also, this is my tribute to the late and great David Bowie + those pants. You know the ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Remind Me of the Babe

**Author's Note:**

> This is only Teen because it has some language at the end. Better safe than sorry.

_“I’ve fought my way to your castle, beyond the Goblin City, to take back my baby boy, you manky git!”_

 

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Barely. “Madam,” said the Goblin King. “I have given you everything you asked for. You begged me to take him away, and so I have.”

 

Michelle had the decency to flush with shame. “Well I din’t think you’d actually take him. Yer not suppos’d’ta be real!”

 

Well, he had to give her that. But really, who wished for their child to be taken away by a Goblin King unless they truly meant it and thought nothing would happen? It wasn’t Harry’s fault that Michelle hadn’t thought through the consequences of her actions.

 

“I did what you asked!” She continued, desperation apparent in her voice. “I got through your bleedin’ labyrinth! Now gimme back my boy!”

 

Harry fixed her with a glare. She was correct, of course. He had made a deal with her—given her his word he would give the boy back if she made it through the Labyrinth in time. It had been a test, and she had passed. She truly wanted her boy back, and Harry knew she would love him.

 

He sighed and looked to his left, to one of the many floating staircases in this wing of the castle. The boy, Eggsy, Harry had learned, sat with his feet dangling off the edge of the nearest staircase. He was seven years old, with the brightest green eyes Harry had ever seen, and the purest smile. Eggsy played with a small crystal that Harry had made for him, small enough for him to hold and watch the light as it played off the surface.

 

Michelle followed his gaze and let out a sob of relief. Before she could run to her son, Harry held up his hand, freezing her in place. He went to Eggsy first, appearing behind the boy and sitting down next to him.

 

“It’s time to go home, Eggsy,” Harry said softly. The boy blinked his big eyes up at Harry.

 

“Why can’t I stay?” he asked in a small voice. “Wif you an’ Merlin?"

 

Harry sighed and ushered Eggsy to sit on his lap. “Your mother loves you, Eggsy,” He wrapped his arms around the boy and tapped the crystal sphere in Eggsy’s small hands. “I’ll always be in here, should you need me.”

 

Eggsy twisted in his lap and wrapped his arms around Harry as best he could, clinging to the Goblin King.

 

It was the hardest thing Harry had ever done, giving Eggsy back to the mother that had wished him away.

 

“He won’ remember you, will he?” Michelle asked, holding Eggsy in her arms. “He won’ remember…this place?”

 

“Some part of him will always remember this place.” Harry said truthfully. “But he’ll think it a dream.”

 

That part was true. But there was a not very small part of Harry that hoped Eggsy would remember his time in the Goblin Kingdom—remember Harry. It was that small part of Harry that shrunk the already-small crystal into a marble-sized stone and slipped it into Eggsy’s pocket.

 

With a wave of his hand, Michelle and Eggsy disappeared, and Harry was left to sort all the damage Michelle had dealt to his kingdom.

 

Harry couldn’t stop himself.

 

He watched Eggsy throughout the years. Always from afar, of course, and always in another form—a soft brown and white barn owl that he’d become fond of. But the problem with watching Eggsy as an owl meant that Harry couldn’t interfere. He couldn’t step between Eggsy and his step father’s fist, much as he would have liked to dunk the vile man into the Bog of Eternal Stench.

 

From time to time, Eggsy would take out the tiny crystal he’d found in his pocket one day. He’d roll it between his fingers, and he’d peer into it. Harry always held his breath every time he did. But Harry had no power in the human world. Eggsy had to come to him, and Harry was powerless to guide him in the right direction.

 

So powerless, in fact, that Harry forced himself to stop visiting Eggsy. The more he tortured himself, the more he distanced himself from his kingdom, from his duties. Merlin had already covered for him more than enough times. It was time to let Eggsy go.

 

Seventeen years after Eggsy disappeared from the Goblin City, Harry heard his voice.

 

At first, Harry thought he was hallucinating. It wouldn’t have been the first time. But no, the tug on his power made Harry sure that someone was calling to him. Truly calling on the Goblin King. So Harry followed the thread right back to the Estate apartment he’d been in seventeen years ago.

 

_I wish the Goblin King would take me away from this place. Right now._

 

And there he was.

 

Older, unquestionably, but still with his bright eyes and hopeful face. Although both seemed tired, worn, and thoroughly beaten by the life he’d been dealt.

 

“Holy fuck.”

 

Harry smirked. “Quite a mouth you’ve developed.”

 

“I din’t…” Eggsy snapped his mouth shut to keep from gaping. “I din’t think she were actually tellin’ the truth.”

 

Ah. So Michelle had told him, then. It seemed she was still protecting him, even if she had failed him the last seventeen years of his life. But she realized that Harry could protect Eggsy, and she had given Eggsy the means to contact him.

 

“Eggy?”

 

A small voice drew Harry’s attention—a child, a girl, hiding behind Eggsy.

 

Eggsy turned and picked her up, and Harry could immediately see the resemblance. “My sister.” Eggsy explained. “There you go, Dais’, my sweet flowah.”

 

Harry’s heart lurched as Eggsy stepped closer, bringing his sister closer so Harry could see her. “Eggsy…” Harry started. “I can’t take her, too, not unless…” He couldn’t say the words, couldn’t influence Eggsy’s decisions.

 

But Eggsy read his face like an open book. “Oh! Yeah, ‘course. I wish you—er, the Goblin King?—would take both me an’ my sister away from this place.” When Harry looked at him expectantly, he added, “Oh! Right now. Sorry.”

 

Still, Harry hesitated. “You have to be sure, Eggsy.” he said. Even though it would kill him, Harry didn’t have to grant a wish once it was made. “Once you are in my kingdom, I… I may not let you return.” He had to be honest with Eggsy; Harry couldn’t bring himself to lie.

 

Eggsy stared at him with an expression that Harry couldn’t read, and then he was suddenly smiling. “Look, I’ve…” Eggsy sighed and lowered his sister to the ground so he could step closer to Harry. “All my life, I’ve known there was somethin' wrong with me. Not…not _wrong_ , but…not _right_ , either. Somethin’ was…it was _callin’_ to me, yeah? An’ me mum, she…she did her best. I know she did her best, but she knew somethin’ were goin’ on, too.”

 

“Eggsy, if you think this is a way to run from your problems—“

 

“No, fuck no,” Eggsy shook his head fiercely. “I mean, yeah, I know you can help me an’ Daisy, but…” He sighed, hands on his hips. “I’m not sayin’ this right. I dreamed of you.” He said, staring straight at Harry, and the Goblin King froze. “I dreamed of…us, you an’ me an’…Merlin, I think? An’ Percy, an’ Bors…they was your goblins, yeah?”

 

Harry just nodded, dumbstruck. Eggsy remembered. Harry had hoped he would, but…he’d tried to reason with himself that it couldn’t possibly happen.

 

Except it had.

 

“An’ I can’ think of any place I’d rather be right now. With you, away from here.” Eggsy blushed as he said the words, shuffling even closer to Harry. “Tell me if I’m readin’ this right. ‘Cus if not, this’ll be embarrassin’ as hell.”

 

Harry was about to ask what Eggsy meant, but Eggsy leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry’s, and the Goblin King felt his heart skip a beat.

 

Something—a void within him that Harry hadn’t even realized was there—clicked, and then was made whole. Eggsy must have felt it, too, because he made a sound into the kiss and wound his arms around Harry’s waist to pull their bodies closer together.

 

Harry pulled back from the kiss, beaming at the boy—the young man—and then told Eggsy to look around.

 

They were in the Goblin City. They were home.

 

Eggsy looked around with wide-eyed wonder, his arms still around Harry’s waist. “This is…”

 

“Beautiful.” Harry finished, eyes still locked on Eggsy.

 

Green eyes blinked back to him, and Eggsy flushed with a smile. “Yeah,” he said. “Damn beautiful."

 

*The End*

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Come follow me at jeanboulet.tumblr.com for multifandom trash, or puggsyhart.tumblr.com for exclusive Kingsman: The Secret Service stuff. Both can contain NSFW content at any given moment.


End file.
